


Haunted House Romance

by mintyah



Series: Jihan Drabble Collection [3]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 20:56:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6723106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mintyah/pseuds/mintyah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jisoo does not like scares or things that go bump in the night, Jeonghan  on the other hand...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haunted House Romance

**Author's Note:**

> Anon Prompt: how about jihan in a haunted house? or an amusement park date c:

Jisoo was not a fan of horror movies. He didn’t like screamers, or Jump scares. He hated ghosts and ghouls and the living dead. He held no fondness for creeping mists, or hanging cobwebs, no love for disembodied voices or howling in the distance. Shadows moving in the dark were not fun and the feeling of being watched when no one was around was the absolute worst.  
Jisoo did not like being scared.

Jeonghan on the other hand was the complete opposite and loved all of the above. He was a massive fan of horror movies, found screamers thrilling, adored vampires and werewolves and all the awful sounds that came along with them. Scary stories were his forte and he got his kicks from the adrenaline rush he got from fear.  
Which was why Jisoo was currently getting dragged against his will towards the amusement parks Haunted House.

Jeonghan was in his element “It’ll be fun, I promise!” he was practically bouncing on the balls of his feet in excitement. Jisoo was not impressed

“This was supposed to be a date.” Jisoo deadpanned “A cute amusement park date where we hold hands and ride the Ferris wheel and share food and go on the tunnel of love or something.”

Jeonghan wrinkled his nose “The tunnel of love is lame.”

Jisoo mentally face palmed “Yeah I know, but it’s the principle of it, Jeonghan.”

“It’s cheesy.”

“We’re a couple at an amusement park! We’re meant to be cheesy!”

Jisoo could tell that Jeonghan was teasing him and doing his best to keep his laughter from spilling out, his mouth kept twitching and he was biting down hard on his bottom lip.  
“Haunted houses are very couple-y.” he snatched both of Jisoo’s hands up and swung their arms between them, all cute endearment and zero sincerity “We’ll hold hands-” he interlaced their fingers “-and when you get scared I can put my arm around you,-” he spun Jisoo around and pulled him close to demonstrate “- and you can bury your face in my jacket? That sounds cute and couple-y right?” He pulled Jisoo’s face into his hands and squished his cheeks “right Jisoo? We’re so cute and couple-y it’ll make all the ghosts in there feel sick! We’ll scare them off with our love!” he exclaimed dramatically.

Jeonghan was adorable, and sneaky, and terrible, and Jisoo was weak to his charms.  
He huffed and threw his arms up in the air “Okay, okay. But only once!” Jisoo remembered the last time he went into a Haunted House with Jeonghan on one of their first dates, he’d ended up going through it an extra three times to sate Jeonghan’s excitement and scare needs. The things he did for love.

Jeonghan made a loud whoop noise, quickly wrapped Jisoo in a rib cracking hug and ran off to buy their tickets. He hadn’t gotten too far when stopped and he called back to Jisoo over the yammer of the crowd, “I’ll buy us couple shirts and headbands later!” fellow patrons stopped to stare at them, and even from a distance Jisoo could see the twinkle in Jeonghan’s eyes with his wide smirk. He cupped his hands around his mouth and yelled “I love you!”

Jisoo sighed, did his best to ignore all the stares he was getting and fought his blush. He was going to regret this, he knew it.


End file.
